


Closer to the Edge

by martianapplecrumble



Series: Of cold Witcher, and the warm one that melted his heart [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eskel is huge, Established Relationship, Lots of come, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen, power bottom Lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble
Summary: There were many things that amazed Lambert when it came to bedding Eskel, and one of them was his come.Well, to be specific, the amount of it.Lambert intends to find out how much come Eskel can produce in one sitting.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Of cold Witcher, and the warm one that melted his heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868587
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Closer to the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a meme post on Twitter about "CUM week" and immediately wanted to write something for it x)) Also, I have this headcanon that Eskel comes in huge amounts... so.. yeah, this is based on that   
> The title comes from a 30STM song title (I have no idea what it's about but I like the way it sounds)  
> As always, there may be typos. And this is my first SUPER smutty fic (I guess?), so, I hope it came out alright :D  
> Unlike my other fics, this is actually PWP. Almost only porn. Be aware and enjoy 🌻

Being Eskel's partner was just as amazing as Lambert had imagined, if not more. It meant being surrounded by love, care and affection, feeling like you were the center of the world constantly, and giving back as much love as you want, knowing that it will be returned. Honestly, making Eskel happy was even better than being happy because of Eskel. Lambert cherished every second of it.

It meant never being cold again. It meant not feeling that sour bitterness inside, that feeling of being alone. It meant Lambert was close to the kindest person to exist, and that person loved him, loved him back.

They confessed to each other when winter began, too happy to see each other again and unable to hold back anymore. After a tight hug that lasted for what felt like eternity, Lambert raised his head and gently kissed Eskel on the lips, and it just felt so right, like it was a regular thing to kiss a fellow Witcher on the lips as a greeting. And Eskel returned the kiss without a question, holding Lambert even tighter to his chest.

They were almost inseparable since then. They did all the castle duties together, played in the snow like children, sat in front of the fireplace, cuddling on fluffy furs. They went hunting and fishing together, did their Witcher crafts next to each other, and shared a bed at night.

Which, of course, wasn't limited to sleeping.

About half of the winter passed, and Lambert could swear he'd had more sex in these two months than in all of his life before that. Eskel was warm, addictive, intoxicating, and Lambert knew exactly how to flirt and what to do to get himself pushed into the bed within the next three minutes. And he loved it. Loved Eskel.

There were many things that amazed Lambert when it came to bedding Eskel, and one of them was his come.

Well, to be specific, the amount of it.

How his come flooded Lambert's mouth when he sucked him off, and Lambert always struggled to swallow it all even though he wanted to, and licked his lips afterwards but some still escaped. How Lambert felt like a doughnut being filled with hot creme when Eskel came inside him with a growl (it actually felt beyond amazing and always made Lambert feel warm and giddy), how it leaked out of him and down his thighs when he curled in Eskel's arms, ready to sleep. Lambert knew, of course, that some guys came in copious amounts after edging, but Eskel did it every time, in fact, more than normally came with orgasm delay. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he was so damn huge. Not that Lambert complained, the opposite, in fact.

But that made Lambert wonder what Eskel is like when he's edged. How much come can a witcher like him produce in one sitting? Just the thought of it made Lambert lick his lips. Would that be enough to fill a vial? Or possibly a small jar? Even though Lambert wouldn't bother collecting it, and it was just a theoretical question.

One of these days, he'll find out.

***

Lambert found Eskel by the swordsmith's table, sharpening his swords for the hunt tomorrow. Lambert crept up quietly and hugged Eskel from behind, sighing and pressing himself against his broad back.

"What's got into you, Little Lamb?" Eskel chuckled warmly as Lambert stroked his body up and down, pleasant tingling already present in his lower belly as he felt both the tough muscle and a small layer of fat above it.

"My sword also needs sharpening," Lambert whispered, a coy smile playing on his lips. His hands found their way under Eskel's worn red jacket, finding his nipples under the soft grey shirt and giving them a squeeze. Eskel let out a small sound, sword falling on the table with a clink.

"You're making me doubt my fucking abilities," Eskel chuckled, his voice low. "Wasn't yesterday night enough for you?"

"Nah, Esk, you're just too good," Lambert murmured, nipping at the other's ear. "Can never get enough."

Next second, he let out a small cry of surprise as he was picked up in strong arms like he weighed nothing. Instinctively, Lambert wrapped his legs around Eskel's waist, a wave of goosebumps running down his back when large, soft lips brushed his ear.

"Oh, someone's insatiable today, hmm?.." Eskel's voice was all but a rumble, and Lambert bit back a moan. "Want me to take care of you?.."

"Yeahh... Esk, c'mon," Lambert breathed out, already half-hard, heat pooling in his lower belly. That's just how Eskel was. It took his mere existence to make Lambert achingly aroused. Or, as he usually called it, "fucking horny".

Eskel carried him to his bedroom, leaving gentle nips on his ears and neck, and Lambert happily obliged, his hips rolling into Eskel's stomach. His hands sneaked up to the back of Eskel's neck, fingers brishing gently just where Lambert knew it was most sensitive, earning himself low hums of pleasure that vibrated through his entire body.

They finally reached the bedroom, and Eskel locked the door before laying Lambert down onto the bed and moving on top of him. Lambert groaned, impatient, and pulled Eskel into a hungry kiss, tasting his cushion soft lips, trying to push his tongue into the other's mouth. With a low rumble, Eskel invaded his mouth himself, Lambert all but moaning, sucking greedily on his hot tongue. He loved it when Eskel snatched control from him like that, making him all but turn into putty. Even though he needs some control if he's going to do what he's planning to.

Eskel gently broke the kiss, panting into Lambert's mouth, pupils already dilated with lust, and Lambert tugged on his jacket, impatient.

"Esk, take this off, wanna touch you," Lambert demanded, his breathing already heavy. Eskel let out a low rumble, making quick work of his jacket and pulling Lambert's shirt over his head. Lambert didn't hesitate in pulling the grey shirt off Eskel, greedily stroking his heated skin. Eskel was heavy atop on him, and warm, so, so warm that Lambert's eyes rolled back. He bit at Eskel's shoulder, earning himself a small gasp from him.

"Lamberrrt," he growled, latching at his neck, leaving soft bites and kisses and sucking just so lightly, waves of pleasure going straight to Lambert's prick. The black-haired witcher couldn't hold in a loud purr, his eyes rolling back. Fuck, Eskel was just so good.

Struggling to keep his brain working, he reached down and cupped Eskel's bulge. It was hot and enormous, and how come his pants haven't ripped yet?

A low groan followed and Eskel sucked hard at the sensitive skin near where Lambert's neck met his shoulder, cutting off the rest of his train of thought. Purring, Lambert licked his lips and stroked the bulge with his hand, squeezing a little, the sheer size of it sending pleasant pangs to Lambert's aching cock.

Eskel growled, rubbing against his hand, and moved down a little to suck at Lambert's sensitive nipples. Lambert let out a cry, hand buried in Eskel's hair, as one of the buds was enveloped in soft lips and sucked. Without much thought, he untied Eskel's pants and wrapped a hand around his hard length, stroking quickly.

"Lambert," Eskel breathed out against him, his voice low and rough in a way that made Lambert's cock twitch. "Y'know you'll make me come right there, right?.."

And then, the original intent of this all returned to Lambert's mind.

"No," he said, a sly grin on his face, his strokes becoming slow and languid and teasing.

Eskel raised his head, cocking an eyebrow. "What d'you mean?"

"Wanna try something," Lambert winked at him, still smirking, thumb circling over the large, silken head. Oh, fuck, he wanted to suck him off. And he will, oh, he will.

"A-ah... Lambert," Eskel's eyes closed, his brows furrowing from pleasure. "What's on your... mmmh... mind?"

"Wanna edge you," Lambert whispered, admiring the look on Eskel's face. With one swipe, he collected the warm pre-come off Eskel's head and smeared it just under it, relishing in the long moan Eskel let out.

"Want to play with me, I see," he gasped, barely able to form coherent sentences. "Okay. Fine. Go on."

Lambert, without hesitation, pulled him in for another heated kiss, moaning shamelessly into it, his palm ghosting over Eskel's huge length. He wrapped his hand around it, giving slow, tight strokes, and he knew they'd make Eskel crazy.

His desire to suck him off became unbearable, mouth watering at the thought, prick painfully straining his pants as Lambert sucked at Eskel's tongue, hungry for more, more.

Lambert's hand on Eskel' cock sped up, sloppy and wet, and Eskel thrusted in his fist, all but panting into Lambert's mouth.

"Gonna," he whispered, barely coherent, and immediately Lambert's hand was off him.

Eskel let out a faint disapproving sound. "How long... how long're you planning to go on?" he breathed out, eyes still shut.

"As long as I want," Lambert smirked, giving Eskel's thick thigh a light pat. "Now, come up here. Got somethin' for you. Once you cool down a little, of course."

It seemed that Eskel understood, kicking his pants the rest of the way off and moving off Lambert.

"Someone's also wanting, hmm," he let out a low rumble, cupping Lambert through his leather pants. Lambert's hips thrusted up against his will, an obscene moan leaving his lips.

"Y-yeah, Esk, take them off."

Eskel smirked, his scars moving up a little, before removing Lambert's pants and underwear. Lambert sighed with relief, his prick finally unrestrained by the thick fabric.

He gasped as hot lips enveloped his head, oversensitive from being so aroused, but all he got was a light kiss on the tips and a warm chuckle. Lambert let out a disappointed moan.

"You said you got somethin' for me," Eskel smiled, a playful glint in his eyes as he moved up, sitting next to Lambert's head.

"Mhm, of course," Lambert took a look at Eskel's cock where it rested between his legs, long and plump and flushed, hard but not as hard as it could be. The black-haired witcher licked his lips, anticipating. "Get here, want you in my mouth."

Eskel nodded, a bit hesistant, and sat up, standing on his knees just above Lambert, his legs on his either side. His cock accidently brushed against Lambert's lips, and Lambert laughed gently, giving the head a small lick.

"C'mon, move closer."

Lambert, honestly, loved giving Eskel blowjobs. There was something about having him in his mouth, about his thick taste that he couldn't get enough. And he was experienced at the task, and Eskel would joke sometimes that Lambert sucked his soul out of his cock.

Lambert chuckled at the memory and started off slow, caressing the dick with his palm and lapping at the head. He took his time to play with it, enveloping it with his lips, letting it rest on his tongue, gently licking at the shaft. Eskel panted and gasped above him, his thighs shaking with the effort it took him not to push into Lambert's mouth. Lambert smirked as best as he could, hot precome already pooling on his tongue.

"So patient, Esk," he whispered, his voice a bit low, and finally guided the thick length into his mouth, slowly taking it in. A rough moan reached his ears, making his lower belly ache sweetly with arousal. Slowly, Lambert began to move his head, hollowing out his cheeks and letting his hands wonder.

He stroked where his mouth couldn't reach, then moving his palm a bit lower to cup Eskel's balls, already hot and tight and heavy. Lambert purred, making Eskel swear shakily, and gently massaged his balls. How much come was already there? Lambert couldn't hold back a moan, the urge of being filled by Eskel's come too unbearable.

"Lambert," Eskel managed, his voice very far gone by now. His entire body was shaking, and by the small thrusts of his hips, Lambert could feel how much Eskel wants to fuck his mouth.

Oh, fuck.

Lambert's hands reached Eskel's ass and grabbed at it, pushing him slightly forward, encouraging. Eskel took the hint, moving his hips forward, fucking into Lambert's eager mouth. The black-haired witcher closed his eyes tightly, moaning around the hard length.

"Mmmhmmm... Lambert... I..."

It took all of Lambert's self-control to not let Eskel come down his throat, filling him. Pulling his remaining wits together, he gave Eskel a gentle smack on the ass, lips sliding off the pulsing cock. Fuck, it was red now, and glistening with Lambert's saliva, and the small sound Eskel made at the loss of pleasure nearly made Lambert come himself. With difficulty, Lambert supressed the desire to let Eskel finish.

Panting, Eskel lay down next to him, his face flushed and his eyes nearly black with lust.

"Feel like I'll come any second," he whispered, his voice husky, biting at Lambert's ear, and fuck, Lambert was already achingly aroused, his prick practically begging for touch, and he had no idea how much he, himself, could endure.

Oh, he knew what he wanted.

"Fuck me," Lambert demanded, hands stroking Eskel's broad chest, searching for the nipples.

"Lamb," Eskel breathed out. "D'you really think I'll last?"

"Do you think I will? Fuck, Eskel, once you're on top on me I'm already close."

Eskel closed his eyes. Breathed in and out.

"Will you let me come inside you?"

Lambert shook his head, smirking. Eskel raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

Pleased with himself, Lambert moved closer to his ear and whispered:

"Want you to come all over me."

He heard Eskel breathe out, a rumble rolling in his chest. He couldn't resist kissing Eskel's earlobe, hand squeezing the base of his cock.

"Just let me stroke you one more time, alright?"

***

There were many things Lambert loved about sex with Eskel. One, or rather two, of those things were his hands.

Large, warm hands with thick and long fingers. Fucking perfect fingers, Lambert thought as two of those fingers were stretching him open, scissoring inside, nudging at the sweet spot that made Lambert mewl and move even further down, aching for more. Two fingers soon became three, the stretch too good, but that was still not enough, he wanted, he needed...

"Eeesk.... ah... fuck me..." Lambert moaned, looking at Eskel with unseeing eyes, the pleasure in his lower belly aching, demanding.

"Lamb," fuck, Eskel's voice was damn hoarse already. "You're so beautiful..."

Lambert whined helplessly and thrusted up, precome oozing out of his curved prick. Shit, how much he loved to be praised.

Eskel removed his fingers, and Lambert made a sad face at the emptiness inside. But soon enough, there was a large head nudging at his entrance, and he took a deep breath and hosted his legs up, preparing for what was about to come.

"Ready?" a husky whisper.

"Yeah- ohh..."

The head slipped in easily, and Lambert couldn't resist squeezing just below it, smirking at the gasp it drew out of Eskel.

"Lambert!"

"Yeeees? You wanna tell me to- AH... oh fuck, Eskel..."

Lambert struggled to breathe, feeling full to the brim, and yes, it hurt a little, but it hurt so good.

"You alright?" Eskel managed between heavy breaths.

"Yeah... c'mon, Eskel, move..."

The room was quickly filled by wet, obscene sounds, and Lambert was filled with sweet, hot pleasure as Eskel thrusted again and again into that spot inside him that made him see stars. Pleasure was building up quickly, way too quickly, and Eskel's soft stomach was rubbing against his prick just the right way.

"Gonna come," Lambert purred quietly between his moans, thrusting up to meet Eskel, to rub against him just a little more, just like that...

"Me too," Eskel whispered, his voice barely recognisable now, so rough it was. "Lamb- fuck, you're so tight-"

Fireworks of Beltaine flashed behind Lambert's eyes as pleasure took over him, and he came in hot spurts all over himself, Eskel's name on his lips and toes curling in his unbearable bliss.

"Eskel- shit, come now... all over me, c'mon..."

He felt Eskel pull out of him. Gathering his last strength together, Lambert raised himself up on his elbows. He watched, dazed, as Eskel stroked himself with strong, slow movements. One, two, three of them and he threw his head back, groaning deeply. Streaks of come shot out of his plump tip, landing on Lambert's chest and stomach, more and more and more of them, covering his entire body in white translucent goo. Eskel panted and gasped, and kept coming and coming for what felt like eternity before collapsing next to Lambert, struggling to catch his breath.

Lambert took a good look over himself, covered from chest to waist in Eskel's sperm. Fuck, that was... that was extremely impressive.

He ran his hand through the mess, then raised it up and licked them, humming at the musky taste.

"I'll make you cherry pie," he said, rubbing circles into Eskel's back with his clean hand.

"Mmmh," was all Eskel could manage.

"With condensed milk."

"Don't you dare," Eskel breathed out, his voice weak, and let out what felt like a laugh. "Gonna sleep 'till the night now."

"And wake up to pie," Lambert smirked, gathering even more come and licking it up. "Mm, have I mentioned how good you taste, Esk?"

"Insatiable Lamby," Eskel rumbled, as Lambert massaged his back even more.

"Hard not to be, when your witcher's looking like that," Lambert teased.

"Same about you," Lambert could practically see the smile on his face as he blushed.

"Flattering me, Esk," Lambert smiled, kissing Eskel's neck. "Let me take a wash and get back to you."

It's needless to say that he was beyond satisfied with his research.


End file.
